


Legati dal filo rosso del destino

by Vahly



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flashfic Domeki/Watanuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anche Yuuko può andare in vacanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il "Festival del cocomero" su _Fanfic Italia_ , per il prompt "chiuso per ferie". Questa drabble contiene **SPOILER** del settimo volume.

##  **Anche Yuko può andare in vacanza**

 

\- Basta, ho deciso. Vado da quella donna.  
\- Ma… avevi detto di non poter entrare nel negozio…  
Domeki sembrò pensarci su.  
\- Sì, l'ho detto. Ma ho bisogno di lei per ricostruire la formula, quindi…  
Watanuki sogghignò.  
\- Ti senti così in colpa per il mio occhio? Puoi sempre ripagarmi procurandomi un appuntamento con la dolce Himawari…  
L'altro assottigliò lo sguardo, irritato da quella uscita, e si limitò a borbottare:  
\- Idiota.  
Prima di allontanarsi e recarsi verso il negozio. Cercò di ignorare Watanuki che gli urlava improbabili epiteti e gli intimava di smetterla di offenderlo, ma nonostante si tappasse le orecchie con le mani era quasi impossibile non udire quella voce gracchiante.  
Alla fine, Watanuki si arrese e lo seguì, continuando a punzecchiarlo per tutto il tempo.

La sera prima Yuko aveva preso con sé il libro di Himawari e quello del nonno di Domeki, nella speranza di riuscire a risistemarlo. Ma era tutto inutile. Neppure lei era in grado di opporsi al destino, e se il destino voleva che Watanuki perdesse il suo occhio allora doveva accettarlo.  
E avrebbe fatto meglio ad accettarlo anche quel ragazzo: nonostante la sua incredibile forza di volontà, non sarebbe riuscito a far nulla. Anche se la donna dovette ammettere che erano molto carini lui e Watanuki mentre si aiutavano l'un l'altro continuando a fingere disinteresse. Se non altro, con quei due attorno non si sarebbe annoiata.

Si allontanò dai libri solamente quando percepì le loro presenze nel suo negozio, sogghignando  
fra sé e sé. A quanto pareva anche Domeki aveva bisogno di lei…  
Quando li raggiunse, stavano ancora battibeccando.  
\- A quanto pare anche tu hai un desiderio da realizzare… e questa volta non è contrapposto a quello di Watanuki.  
Domeki annuì.  
\- Questo vuol dire che può aiutarmi?  
\- No.  
Rispose risoluta Yuko.  
Il ragazzo sembrò stupito.  
\- Come no? Ma ha appena detto…  
\- Mi dispiace, ma proprio oggi chiudo per ferie.  
Watanuki sembrò interessarsi alla conversazione solo in quel momento.  
\- Davvero?! Questo vuol dire che sono libero!  
\- Scordatelo. Ci sono milioni di cimeli da sistemare, e cose da riordinare durante la chiusura.  
Il ragazzo sembrò deluso, ma mai quanto Domeki.  
\- Chiusi per ferie, eh? Fino a quando?  
\- Eh, dipende dal destino. Chi può dirlo…  
Il ragazzo strinse i pugni ed uscì, senza nemmeno salutare.  
Maledizione, per una volta che aveva deciso di affidarsi a qualcun altro…

\- Tu cosa ci fai qui?  
Domandò, quando si accorse di essere seguito da Watanuki.  
Il ragazzo fece un'alzatina di spalle.  
\- Volevo solo dirti di lasciar perdere. Davvero.  
\- Non ci penso minimamente.  
\- Perché?  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Perché non voglio vederti in questo stato a causa mia. Perché… perché voglio vederti star bene, maledizione!  
Watanuki sorrise, scaldandogli il cuore.  
E Domeki capì che davvero, davvero ne valeva la pena, ed avrebbe provato qualunque strada per guarirlo.  
Perché il _suo_ Watanuki potesse di nuovo guardarlo con entrambi gli occhi, quando battibeccavano come sempre.


	2. Fuochi d'artificio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:** un po' Ooc, temo. Scritta per il prompt "fuochi d'artificio" del _Festival del cocomero_ su _Fanfic Italia_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice: un po' Ooc, temo. Scritta per il prompt "fuochi d'artificio" del _Festival del cocomero_ su _Fanfic Italia_.

##  **Fuochi d'artificio**

 

Watanuki non è certo di apprezzare l'idea di Himawari. Anzi, ad esser sinceri non ne è affatto contento.  
Ha sempre sognato di vedere i fuochi d'artificio con la ragazza, eppure ultimamente è cambiato qualcosa; qualcosa che non sa spiegarsi a fondo ma che sa non essere più lo stesso. È come se la dolce Himawari non gli interessasse più ormai.  
Eppure, quando la vede poggiarsi con la testa sulla spalla di Domeki sente una profonda fitta al cuore.  
Vorrebbe toglierla di lì, costringerla ad allontanarsi.  
Guarda Domeki cingerle la vita, e si ritrova impossibilitato perfino ad urlargli contro – come al suo solito – nonostante lo vorrebbe tanto. Ma la voce non esce, e le gambe non si muovono.  
Alla fine riesce ad avvicinarsi, e quando Domeki si volta a sorridergli, finalmente capisce.  
Capisce il perché di tutto quel rancore nei suoi confronti, che altro non era se non agitazione, capisce che il suo batticuore non era davvero per Himawari, ma per lui.  
Ricorda che a Domeki non piace Himawari solo nell'istante in cui il ragazzo si stacca dolcemente da Himawari per lasciarli soli. Allora è Watanuki a bloccarlo, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
\- Non andare.  
Dice solamente.  
Domeki resta un attimo interdetto, ma annuisce.

 

\- Credevo volessi stare un po' solo con lei.  
Borbotta Domeki, dopo aver riaccompagnato Himawari a casa assieme a Watanuki.  
\- Lo credevo anch'io.  
Ribatte lui, non credendo a ciò che sta dicendo. Era un momento così romantico, e tutto ciò a cui aveva pensato era stato che voleva accanto Domeki. Si poteva essere più stupidi?  
\- A quanto pare non ti sono poi così antipatico…  
Butta lì Domeki, gongolando.  
\- Tu… CHE COSA VORRESTI DIRE?!  
Domeki si tappa le orecchie per non sentirlo urlare, poi si avvicina e gli sussurra in un orecchio:  
\- Sei arrossito, non te ne sei accorto?  
Watanuki non sa se sia vero o no, ma proprio non riesce ad evitarsi di dare un calcio all'altro, facendolo cadere. E cadendogli sopra a sua volta.  
\- Pezzo d'imbecille, non dovevi aggrapparti a me!  
Gli ringhia contro, questa volta davvero con il volto color peperone.  
Domeki sogghigna, mentre lo attira a sé, incurante del fatto che si trovano in strada. Poi lo bacia, un tocco lieve, che Watanuki per un attimo non riesce a ricambiare. Ma solo per un attimo: ci vuole pochissimo perché si avvicini a sua volta, per baciarlo in maniera più approfondita, mentre il cuore gli martella in petto e attorno a lui nulla ha più importanza.  
Mentre si separano, Domeki gli sussurra in un orecchio che la prossima volta a vedere i fuochi d'artificio ci andranno da soli, e Watanuki non può che esserne felice.  
Gli è passata perfino la voglia di urlare, mentre ride felice porgendo la mano al ragazzo che davvero vuole. E che avrà, si rende conto mentre lo aiuta ad alzarsi e si incamminano nuovamente.  
Dopotutto, non c'era motivo di non apprezzare l'idea di Himawari.


	3. Yuuko porta i bambini in vacanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, 200 parole esatte. Scritta per il _festival del Cocomero_ , sul prompt "Chiesa".

##  **Yuko porta i bimbi in vacanza.  
**

 

\- E così, questa è una chiesa cristiana?  
Yuko annuì, mentre Watanuki girava su se stesso, affascinato dagli affreschi e dalle decorazioni.  
Himawari lo raggiunse.  
\- Sono tanto contenta di essere qui, sai? – mormorò a quello che era da poco divenuto il suo ragazzo. – Questo posto è stupendo… piace molto anche a te, vero?  
Il ragazzo annuì sorridente.  
\- HIMAWARI! TI PIACEREBBE SPOSARMI QUI?  
La ragazza arrossì d'imbarazzo, mentre Yuko si avvicinò per trascinar fuori Watanuki e rimproverarlo.  
\- Non si urla in chiesa, casinista!  
\- Ma ero preso dal fascino della dolce Himawari… non so nemmeno qual è la sua risposta.  
Yuko si mise a ridere: sapeva bene quale futuro li aspettava, e sapeva anche che i due non erano destinati a restare assieme. Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Watanuki se avesse scoperto la verità…  
Uscendo fuori, Yuko fece un segno di saluto a Doumeki, che li aveva aspettati nel cortile.  
"Già, chissà che faccia farebbe." Si ripeté, guardando i due amici che già cominciavano a litigare.  
Ma a ben vedere, non c'era davvero bisogno di fargli sapere nulla.  
Avevano un mucchio di tempo per scoprirsi l'un l'altro, e Yuko era più che certa che l'avrebbero utilizzato a dovere.


End file.
